Boom Boom Love Time
by IliiterateFool
Summary: Hinata and Mori and Hunny kind of are the guest show of Boom Boom Love Time, sponsored by Hana Akuma, Hana Tenshi, and sadly Hideaki Daisuke. Do you think you can handle the romance, foul language, randomness, and Daisuke? Read and find out.


"Nobody ever expected Hyuuga Hinata and Morinozuka Takeshi to end up together. Everyone thought the kawaii Hyuuga would end up with the sweet sempai Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Seeing as how she and Hunny always ended up spending times together more than anyone else. Guess Kyouya's data predictions were wrong. And his predictions were never, repeat _never-"_

"Never," Tamaki repeated, interrupting the narrator.

"Suoh Tamaki," Hana Akuma growled, irritated."Get off my stage."

"Nande?"

Fujioka Haruhi sighed and dragged the confused blond off stage, before he could get himself "bitten to death" as the so-called-demon like to put it. Hana Tenshi sighed and shook his head in dismay, wondering how his younger twin turned out the way she is now........probably from all that laxatives Hideaki Daisuke put it in her chocolate. Note to self:Must kill Daisuke later.

"And so, Hi-"

"HEYZ!!! I THOUGHTZ WE WEREZ SUPPOSEDZ TO BE FOCUZINGZ ON DAZ SHOWZ!!" Daisuke exclaimed, running around the twins.

"URRGH! SHUT UP AND LET ME CONTINUE THEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Akuma yelled smacking Daisuke.

"......."

"Anyway, we might as well start on their first freaking date.......Cause I'm too lazy to put in how they fell in love with each other and everything..."

* * *

_"HINATA-KUN MARRY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"I LOVE YOU HINATA-KOI!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"LET ME BARE YOUR CHILDREN!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Hinata gulped and smiled at them shyly, ignoring that last disturbing comment. But that last comment got her thinking. How could she let a girl bare her children, when she was also a girl. Maybe she could also get one of those-holy hell what was she thinking! Back to the main topic here, Hinata was not, I repeat not, gay. Besides, she's already with someone. Stopping in front of the Kendo Club, she slid the door open and greeted the members._

_"Konnichiwa Hyuuga-san, are you here for Mori-shishou again?" one of the members asked._

_"Hai!" Hinata exclaimed, grinning._

_"I'll go get him for you then," he offered, before dashing off to find the Wild Type senpai._

_Hinata calmly waited for Mori, shifting nervously. She didn't know why she was here. But Mori had requested the small Hyuuga to wait for him after Kendo pratice. Reluctantly, she did. Though her friends had questioned why she now waited for Mori-sempai after his kendo pratice. Though she had to lie so they wouldn't find out about them dating (Mori had suggested they kept it a secret or else Tamaki would freak), Hinata was glad to spend time with him._

_"Hinata," the monotone voice called out._

_"Mori-senpai!" Hinata exclaimed, glomping him._

_"Ah," Mori said, twitching slightly._

_Couldn't she at least wait until they were alone before she hugged him?.....Probably not. She would've most likely complained all day. Patting her back stiffly, he pulled away from her with a frown._

_"Takeshi."_

_"Ara?"  
_

_"We've been dating for two months already, call me Takeshi," he reminded her._

_"Oh, gomen!" Hinata apologized, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly."Takeshi, are you ready to go?"  
_

_"Ah."_

_"Five more minutes it is then," Hinata giggled, waving to im before exiting the dojo._

* * *

Daisuke took the remote control from Akuma and paused it, swiveling his chair to the side. He stared at the guests, Hinata and Mori.

"Hina-chan!" Daisuke exclaimed."I have a question!"

"Ask away then, Daisuke-kun," Hinata mused, smiling at him.

"How did you understand what Mori-senpai said when he only said one thing?! THAT DOES'T EVEN COUNT AS A WORD!!" Daisuke asked, flailing his arms around like an idiot.

"Baka!" Akuma insulted, throwing a round kick at Daisuke's head."They've been going out for two months, of course she would understand what he was saying!"

"Maa maa Akuma-chan, calm down," Tenshi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

"URUSAI!"

"Would you like some tea, Takeshi?" Hinata calmly asked, giggling.

"Ah."

Hinata nodded and poored him some green tea, before setting the tea kettle down. Takeshi sipped his tea calmly, ignoring the bickering along with Hinata while the audeince gushed over how kawaii the couple were. Tenshi sighed and grabbed the remote from Daisuke, while Daisuke was being abused by Akuma brutally. Turning towards the camera, Tenshi decided it was best he took over before something bad happened.

"Let's skip a few parts shall we," he suggested, before clicking the skip button and pressing play.

* * *

_"Takeshi look!" Hinata exclaimed, pointing to the window of a small shop, while tugging on the sleeves of his blazer."There's Mitsukuni eating cake! Let's go see him!"  
_

_Mori frowned and pulled her back before she can enter the shop. She scrunched her brows in confusion, wondering why he did that. Placing both of her small hands on each side of his face, feeling his warm cheeks, she placed her fore-head on his. He stared at her with his blank face, though she could see that's not what his eyes were telling her._

_"Don't you want to see Mitsukuni?" Hinata asked, staring into his black-colored eyes._

_"Ah."  
_

_"Oh, okay then. Let's go somewhere else, before I trigger your jealousy button."_

_Stepping back, she let go of his face, and grabbed his large hand. Striding forward, she dragged him away from the shop where Hunny was eating his cake, and focused on going somewhere else._

* * *

**_Pause_**

This time, Hunny swiveled his chair to the side, and faced Mori and Hinata, hugging Usa-chan tightly. How he had gotten the remote to the t.v. they didn't know....That little bastard probably stole it secretly with his damn ninja skill.

"Takeshi didn't want to see me?" Hunny asked, his eyes watering slightly.

"Ah."

"It's not like he hates you, he just wanted to spend some time alone with me since I'm always with you," Hinata said, smiling while stroking Mori's hair."At least, that's what he's trying to say. Plus he was jealous and a little over-protective since I used to have a crush on you."

Mori layed on her lap, nodding softly in agreement. Hinata giggled, and ducked her head downward as a table then came flying past her.

**"COME BACK HERE DAISUKE!"**

**"YADDA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
**

As the two jumped over the couch Hinata and Mori were sitting on, Hinata sat back up, smiling as if nothing had happened. Hunny held his Usa-chan tighter, before nodding, and leaned down, picking up his fork and shoving the piece of cake in his mouth. All of them acted as if nothing ever happaned. Tenshi sighed and faced the camera, shaking his head in dismay for the thirtieth thousandth time.

"Well, I don't think we can continue anymore with all of the co-"

**_BANG_**

**_SMACK _**

**_CRASH_**

**_............._**

"-mmotion happening. So it's best if we end it, knowing that Hinata and Mori are the perfect couple-"

"-for each other!" Akuma interrupted, finally entering the stage again.

She panted while leaning on Tenshi for support. He immediatly gave her a cup of water, as she immedatly splashed it over herself.

"Arigatou. Anyways, the show is ending. So this is dedicated to **xAngel-of-Hellx **for being the 101st reviewer for both my White Joker and Haruhi Cousin fic. Hope you-"

"-DON'TZ LIKEZ ITZ!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWZ THIS SHOW BEFORE ME IS GOING TO BE KILLEDZ BYZ AKUMA-CHANZ!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU~Z!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Daisuke screamed, running on the stage with his crutch.....at least, attempting to.

Hinata waved towards the camera along with Hunny and Mori, while smiling. As the ending theme came on, you could see Daisuke being smacked with a shovel multiple times by Akuma.

* * *

**Backstage**

Kyouya sighed and pushed his glasses up while recording some notes in his handy-dandy death no-I mean notebook! Yes! It's not a death note! It's just a REGULAR NOTEBOOK I TELL YA! REGULAR!!! -sigh- Yeah, I think that will cover the truth......for now.

"Well, that proved to be a waste of money," He said, before taking out his laptop and typing in it."But I must say, I loved the part where Akuma-san almost shoved the shovel up his ***. Yes, I must get a copy of this tape. By the way, what was the title of the show?"

"Boom Boom Love Time," Haruhi answered, sweatdropping.

"....I see....And may I ask who made the title?"

"I think Daisuke-kun came up with the title when he was eating chocolate with Hunny-sempai!" Tamaki answered, smiling as it started to sparkle everywhere.

"............"

"How wierd," the Hiitachin twins said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Kyouya-sempai-" Kaoru began.

"-we got the tape-" Hikaru continued.

"-you requested for," they ended, performing their fantastic twins connection (or something like that).

"Great, now pop it in the dvd."

They nodded and did as asked. The screen flickered a tiny bit, until a picture of Hinata and Mori appeared.

* * *

_"Takeshi," Hinata softly said._

_"Ah?"  
_

_"Kiss me."  
_

_"A-say what?!"_

_"Kiss me," she repeated._

_"Errrr....."  
_

_Straddling his waist, she grabbed his tie and pulled it forward, smashing her lips on his. As her arms wrapped around his neck, Mori pulled her closer. Before pulling back while blushing. He stared at her with wide eyes, from shock._

_"I should do this more often, that way you could show a different expression to me more often," Hinata giggled.  
_

_Pouting slightly, not noticeable though, he leaned forward and kissed her lightly, making sure to pull back after a second._

_"I love you too," he said, smiling._

_"Un, love you."_

* * *

Everyone sniffed emotionly, while blowing their snot away with the tissues they used.

"SO TOUCHING! THAT MOMENT IS SO TOUCHING!" Tamaki and the twins cried out, bawling their eyes out.

Kyouya scribbled that information down in his notebook. Haruhi sweatdropped at the scene and decided to leave. Besides, she had a crossdresser to take care of. You know how hard it is to take care of a crossdressed when they're always asking to borrow your pair of panties? Especially when that crossdresser turns out to be your dad? Yeah, you probably don't know.

The Fucking End of Boom Boom Love Time


End file.
